User talk:Kathleen.wright5
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jars of clay.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 21:00, January 15, 2010 Hey! Hey! Just wanted to say hi! Thanks for accepting my invitation. I hope you stick around. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 23:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Rights Hey! You are now an admin and a beaurocrat. You also have the rollback option. Congrats on the promotion! Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Job Hey! Do you think you could manage the wikis files since you already seem to be doing that. That would help out a lot. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) YouTube, etc. If you mean like music videos or videos related to Christian music, that would be awesome! I was hoping to have every Christian music video on this site. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 02:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Genre tags Hey! Do you know how to make the genre tags appear in the top right-hand corner of an article, like the era tags do on many entertainment wikis, such as Wookieepedia, Haloperia, etc.? If so, could you fix the template so that it would do that. Thanks and god bless! Master Fredcerique 04:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :*I mean even further up than that, along the line that goes under the title. Here is a page on Wookieepedia with era tags (the equivilant of our genre tags). Thanks and God bless! PS. I'm leaving for a mission trip today and won't be back until next Tuesday at least. We're going to Panama! Master Fredcerique 12:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*Hey! They are a template. It's called . Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 14:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Templates These are for audio only. It does not show the video. It is quicker that typing it all in. Darth Stabro 00:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics Fixed. Note, It calls upon to get the text color. Darth Stabro 23:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Tenplate Oops! That was infobox artist. Nevermind. Master Fredcerique 06:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) fixed Fixed the info box. Darth Stabro 16:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sal Army Fixed the template. Darth Stabro 13:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) TobyMac Wiki Thanks for telling me. I'll definitely check it out. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 11:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Noumber of articles hmm.. i made another page even after it. the counter is not going up...~Darth Stabro 21:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * is a better source for that. I guess it's updated more frequently or something. Master Fredcerique 21:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Bible namespace Do you think it's a good idea to have a namespace titled "Bible"? It would contain a page for every verse, but it would be non-content. Master Fredcerique 23:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bible chapters Umm...I'm confused. BTW, sorry for the delayed response. I was a chaperone for the fifth grade class at NASA yesterday. I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talkin about. I like the way they're formated, but what does that have to do with me deleting those pages? If it doesn't then I guess I understand. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 13:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Jennifer Knapp I meant that she was no longer with a Christian label and her music will not be distributed in Cgristian stores. I'll clarify that. I must say, I'm disappointed, but my prayers are with her that she'll realize her mistake. I love her gay or not. Master Fredcerique 21:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) done fixed. ~Darth Stabro 18:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) All Beause of Jesus All Because of Jesus should be just one page not split into 2 different articles (All Because of Jesus (Casting Crowns) and All Because of Jesus (Fee)), because they are not 2 different songs, Casting Crowns just recorded a version of Fee's original song, and a cover version would not need a separate page, just a section on the page of the original song's article. At least, that is what I've seen done. OK? RF 21:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :*RF is right. That is how we've been doing it. However, we may need to vote. If we have separate articles we won't have to worry about deciding on what is article-appropriate and what is not. We couod still include a section on the songs page for each version, and it would contain a Main article All Because of Jesus (Casting Crowns). What do y'all think. c):D Master Fredcerique 22:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) award You have been awarded a trophy for all your categorizing work on the wiki. ~Darth Stabro 22:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey! I was wonderin' if you could help me recategorize the artists by label. "Artist" should not be capitalized in the category. Thanks and God bless. Master Fredcerique 16:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Wow you're fast. Master Fredcerique 12:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ???? Hey girl! Where ya been? I've missed you on this site and WikiChristian. :( Master Fredcerique 13:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC)